oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Editing
Need to knows This section covers all completely basic codes that are required for basic article editing. Things such as adding links, bolding and italicizing text are all located within. Things such as tables and other text formatting are not. Paragraphs The most important thing to know is to put a blank line between paragraphs. (Press "Return" two times to make the blank line.) Otherwise your paragraphs will merge into one large paragraph. Creating headings The equals sign is the main code for making headings. You can use headings to organise daily news posts and long articles. To make a heading, you wrap some number of equal signs around the text. For the large headings, you would use two equal signs on each side: Need to knows Notice how the amount of equals signs on each side is the same, always keep each side with the same amount as the other. You can use more equals signs for small headings: Paragraphs The number of equal signs that you use also affects the automatic Table of Contents. Note that the automatic TOC requires about 3 to 4 headings to activate (unless you use __TOC__ to insert one manually). Internal Links Internal links are what makes a wiki stand out, this provides other pages to get more info. Note that internal links ONLY link to pages within the wiki. For example, if you tried to link to Google using internal links then it would link to a page inside of this wiki called Google. To create an internal link simply surround some text (the name of page to link to) with two sets of square brackets and : Alchemy to link to page Alchemy. ---- Now, there may be cases where you need to alter the label on the link (the text that readers click on) to have the sentence make more sense. For example: Robes of Protection to link to Robe of Protection (looks like Robes of Protection). Notice, how the pipe | (Shift+\ on many keyboards) seperates the actual page on the left and the label on the right. It still links to the same page, but appears differently. Now there is a shortcut if you are adding letters at the end of the word: Potions to link to Potion (looks like Potions), exactly like Potions. You can put words like "potion" at the beginning or middle of a sentence; Potion and potion link to the same place. However Robe of protection (lowercase p in protection) is wrong unless someone sets up a redirect. External Links External links are rather simple, so here is a quick example of how to use one. Google shows as Google. Notice the space seperating the URL and label. Also, make sure you type the full URL or it will not recognize it. Advanced markup There are a few more things that you can do with markup. * Using single-quote marks you can make 'bold' and 'italic' in pages. * Using ~~~~, you can sign and timestamp your posts on talk pages, like this: Kernigh 23:13, 12 September 2006 (UTC) * A shortcut: the wiki automatically expands Forum:Community Portal to Community Portal which makes Community Portal. * Images: , then your images. Use to embed them into a wiki page. ** Resize images: makes it 200px wide. ** Float images to the right of paragraphs: ** Thumbnails with captions: ** You can combine the markup: (put Image:Yourfilename.png before the first |, other parts can be in any order) ** To just link to the image description page, use Image:Yourfilename.png * Lists (like this one): put * at the start of each line. ** Use ** to nest one list in another one. *** And *** and so on. ***# Use # instead for numbered lists (this line is ***#). * Templates: copy code from * More markup is at MetaWikipedia:Help:Editing.